The day Tony DiNozzo worked with a goth
by Jilly Beany
Summary: Part two in the Birth/Day/Death of Tony DiNozzo. Tony meets Abby Sciuto. REPOSTED. Read AN note at bottom.


The day Tony DiNozzo worked with a Goth.

The day Tony DiNozzo met Abby Sciuto.

* * *

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo didn't like the way that Gibbs had beckoned him to follow. Working with him for five days had made Tony understand why so many Marines and agents had held a lot of respect and fear for their fathers.

But on the fifth day, it seemed that Tony would have to undergo the same rites any other agent had to go through, and he worried what those might be.

Morrow had made it clear that Tony was there only because he had shown promise, and not because he was a Gibbs. But deep down, Tony wondered if it was his father that got him the job. Tony decided that keeping who he was from everyone was the best idea, because he wanted to prove he was meant to be there and that he could do the job.

As the two men walked towards the lab, Tony smirked at the ear-splitting music pounding from the lab, knowing that, despite all the looks and the fear Gibbs gained from people, there was a few that slipped through the cracks.

Reaching the lab, Tony actually winced at the music and was mildly ashamed that it didn't phase Gibbs in the least.

"Abbs," Gibbs called over the beat, before silence engulfed the lab and a bouncy dark haired woman darted into the main lab with her dark hair tied in pig tails, and her Gothic skirt and top showing off pale flesh.

Her stern expression melted after a few seconds, because Tony knew for a fact that in the presence of Gibbs, this woman couldn't hold her bubbly personality in. "Gibbs, I promise the Major Mass Spec is doing what he does best," the woman cried, as Gibbs allowed Tony his space in the room, and the woman eyed him critically with a look that screamed 'Gibbs'.

"Agent Tony DiNozzo, is that my blood splatter?" Gibbs demanded already leaving the two.

"You're the replacement?" the woman demanded as Tony gulped and nodded the charming smile just slipping across his face. "DiNozzo," she rolled the name on her tongue before shaking her head. "I don't like it." With that statement, the smile fell from Tony's lips, and Gibbs shot the woman a reproachful look.

"Play nice, Abbs," Gibbs ordered as Abs threw him a look, and threw her arms down.

"He didn't even bring a Caf-Pow," Abbs whined, causing Tony to glare at her before relaxing on the spot.

"That stuff is bad for you," Tony pointed out, gulping when the dark haired woman spun on her heel and glared at him with a look that would put Gibbs to shame.

"If you want to last here, you will _never_ saythat about _Caf-Pow,_" Abbs warned. Tony nodded, while Gibbs laughed and walked back to the woman.

"I thought I told you two to play nice."

"She hasn't played nice since she was nine," Tony declared. Gibbs shot him a look before raising his eyebrows. "Understood, Boss," Tony muttered, causing Gibbs to nod in acceptance while Abbs simply looked at Tony and sighed.

"Your not a DiNozzo," Abby pointed out as Tony smirked and shrugged.

"I have to be here. Besides, you haven't just been Sciuto since you were nine," Tony pointed out causing Abby to shrug and hug Gibbs tightly who just smirked at the pair.

"Stupid rules," she complained as Gibbs kissed her head, then removed himself from her embrace.

"We've been through this," Gibbs said, as Abby rolled her eyes. Tony smirked at the interaction.

"You two play nice and get some work done," Gibbs ordered, before strolling towards the exit, causing Tony to spin and stare after him.

"Where are you going?" Tony called out, frowning when the senior agent threw him a look without answering him.

"You really have to learn; he doesn't answer to anyone," Abby declared as Tony turned to her and gave her a look.

"He answers to you," Tony pointed out.

She rolled her eyes and pushed Tony's shoulder, "That's because I'm his favourite... always have been," she chirped as she danced out of his grip, causing Tony to laugh after her.

"Oh how I know that's true, Abbs, even with your Goth," Abbs pointed look made Tony clamp his mouth down before smirking.

Anthony Gibbs had learned to love Abby Sciuto/Gibbs, when she was a nine year old but Anthony DiNozzo discovered that working with Abby Sciuto the Gothic Lab Tech was going to be interesting.

* * *

A/N: this is a repost after being edited by the wonderful Xenasulee. I would like to thank her once more (I doubt I will thank her enough). Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
